Kratos vs Goku
by Insieme per la vittoria
Summary: Kratos is on a mission to kill Goku, and Goku is more than ready to fight him. Who will emerge victorious? The slayer of gods turned god of war, or the Saiyan warrior who protects the world?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own God of War, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT.**

Kratos slammed his foot down on the chest of the woman, Chichi.  
"Where is your husband? Answer me!"  
Chichi kicked Kratos in the leg, and he glared at her, as he had felt it, but was not really hurt. Snarling with rage, Kratos raised his terrible blades, the Blades of Exile.

As Kratos was about to stab Chichi, Goku appeared, grabbing Kratos and flinging him across the field. Kratos rolled with the landing, rolling back to his feet, and turned to face Goku, who had already caught up with him. Goku swung his fist at Kratos, but Kratos caught the Saiyan warrior's fist, forcing him back with his superior strength. Goku fired a beam of Ki from his finger, but Kratos manoeuvred his shoulder into the path, so that the Golden Fleece reflected it back into Goku's hand.

Crying out with shock, Goku threw Kratos back, looking with horror at his damaged hand. Kratos readied the Blades of Exile, and charged at Goku.

Goku slammed into Kratos, Ki arcing across his body as he powered up to Super Saiyan. Goku tried to shove Kratos back, but the tattooed man was immovable. Goku then jumped back, powering up to Super Saiyan 2. He then pulled his hands back, charging up his signature attack, the Kamehameha. After several seconds of shouting to raise his Ki levels, Goku fired the Kamehameha at Kratos, starting with horror when Kratos deflected it with the Golden Fleece, launching the mighty blast back.

Diving aside just in time to avoid his own blast, Goku took to the air, powering up to Super Saiyan 3. Goku then fired a Kamehameha at Kratos, with much more power behind it. Kratos again reflected it with the Golden Fleece, but was sent skidding back by the force of the blast. Goku used Instant Transmission to dodge his reflected attack, and decided that Ki attacks were not the way to go.

Goku lowered himself to the ground, charging with his fists. Kratos caught Goku head on, and the two started striking each other. "While Goku was a great deal faster and a fair bit more durable, there was no denying that Kratos was stronger physically, and much more efficient at dealing damage with his bare hands. Goku landed a series of punches on Kratos, and could see Kratos getting hurt by it. However, Kratos was hitting Goku while also gripping him. Finally, Kratos gripped Goku by the neck, pulling him towards the Blades of Exile, planning to impale him.

Realising that he was seconds away from a bloody death, Goku powered up to Super Saiyan 4, shooting Kratos back with Ki. As Goku started firing blasts of Ki at Kratos, Kratos reflected them by the dozens, sending them back at Goku, who dodged them. Finally, Goku used Instant Transmission to reach Kratos, and then started attacking with his fists. Kratos, despite his inferior speed, was able to block the predictable strikes, as he could tell what Goku's next move would be before it was made.

Goku finally used his Instant Transmission to move away from Kratos, appearing on the other end of the field. Goku then charged, causing a burst of Ki behind himself. He then slammed his fist into Kratos' chain blades, forcing the Ghost of Sparta back. Kratos then swung the chain blades at Goku, but Goku caught them, pulling Kratos to the ground, stamping on the blades. As Goku was about to release a burst of Ki to destroy Kratos, Kratos swung the Nemesis Whip at Goku, which Goku jumped back to avoid.

Kratos attacked with the Blades of Exile again, while Goku defended himself by catching the blades, and also attacking using Ki attacks. Kratos dashed forward with the Boots of Hermes, swinging the Nemean Cestus into Goku's face, striking Goku back, but not doing him much damage. Goku stood instantly, attacking Kratos with a brutal kick. Kratos was sent flying back, skidding across the rocks, feeling his flesh torn.

Kratos gripped a rock, and stopped his progress across the rocks. As Goku charged at Kratos, Kratos stood still, waiting for the right moment. Just as Goku was almost upon Kratos, Kratos gripped Goku, stopping his charge, and dragging him to the ground with his still superior strength. Goku released a blast of Ki, which launched Kratos flying back, horribly burnt, but Kratos flung the Blade of Olympus into Goku's chest as he was launched away.

The two combatants lay on the ground, Kratos burnt badly, bone exposed in some places, while Goku was sporting a few bruises, mostly unharmed except for the Blade of Olympus impaled straight through his heart.

Finally, Kratos stood, shaky on his feet. Goku's Ki attack had been only a shock wave, rather than a blast, but it had still damaged Kratos internally. However, Kratos would survive. He moved over to Goku, ripping the Blade of Olympus from the dead Saiyan's chest.

_Reasons for this outcome:_

1. Goku almost died of heart disease, and other Saiyans die from holes through the chest, so it's pretty obvious that the devouring power of the Blade of Olympus would destroy him.

2. While Goku is far faster, Kratos would still be stronger.

3. Goku's Ki attacks are powerful, but the Golden Fleece would easily deflect any beams sent its way, as it can even reflect the Blade of Olympus. It was only destroyed by Zeus because he is the king of Olympus, and Olympus created it, along with all of Kratos' weapons, other than the Blades of Exile, which is why they are the only weapon that survived.

4. Goku is a predictable fighter, whereas while Kratos is immobile, he is a very unpredictable warrior, using any weapon available to him, and proving very difficult to predict. His finishing moves often keep even the player guessing.


End file.
